


Taking Care of Tony

by Avidreader6



Series: Bucky's Boys [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bucky takes care of Tony, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom Bucky Barnes, Hand Feeding, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Safe Sane and Consensual, Showers, Sign Language, Sub Tony Stark, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Bucky is reading when JARVIS tells him Tony needs him. Bucky doesn't hesitate. Tony has been working non-stop for two weeks now and Bucky knows what his sub needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky has Tony use sign language here because Tony is overwhelmed and non-verbal. I feel that since Clint is canonically deaf, the other Avengers would learn so that he would not have to wear his hearing aids all the time (though, Tony definitely made him some kickass ones).

It had been a quiet afternoon, and Bucky was relaxing in the library with a book while Steve worked on a project in his studio and Tony was working. 

Bucky had been close to finishing his book when JARVIS interrupted. “Sergeant Barnes?”

Bucky set his book aside with a sigh. “Yes, JARVIS?”

He hadn’t known it was possible, but JARVIS sounded worried. “Sir asks if you would please come upstairs.”

The way JARVIS was asking, Bucky didn’t even have to think about his answer. “Of course I will. Tell him I’ll be right up.”

Tony had pretty much been absent the past two weeks, working on projects for Stark Industries and being called into board meeting after board meeting. The only time he and Steve had even had spoken to Tony had been during their call to assemble the day before. Once they had dealt with the baddie of the week and flown home, Tony had disappeared back into his workshop saying something about finishing another project.

When Bucky stepped into their bedroom, he found Tony pacing back and forth with had his arms wrapped around his waist, muttering to himself. It was clear he was not aware Bucky had come in and it broke Bucky’s heart a little. Now that he was closer, he could see that the bags under Tony’s eyes were a deep plum and his hair was a mess because he’d been constantly running his hands through it. 

“Tony?” Bucky kept his voice soft and gentle, knowing Tony would be sensitive to any harsh tones right now. When Tony turned at the sound of his voice, Bucky made sure Tony was looking at him when he stepped closer. 

Eyes flicking up quickly to meet Bucky’s, Tony chewed on his lower lip and tried to turn away. Bucky stopped him with a hand on his arm but made sure to give Tony some space. “Bucky, sir? Please?”

Understanding dawned on Bucky and he took a step into the room, a little further away from Tony. “Anthony, honey. Come here.”

Tony went still before lifting his head to look Bucky in the eye. He didn’t move, just stared at Bucky, waiting to see what Bucky would do or say next, wanting to be sure it was all really happening.

“Anthony.” Bucky’s voice was sharper this time, but still gentle. “I said come here. It was not a request.”

Tony didn’t hesitate, in the blink of an eye, he was in front of Bucky, eyes shining and hopeful. Carefully reaching out, Bucky cupped Tony’s cheek, thumb stroking over tan skin. “Good boy.” 

Closing his eyes, Tony pressed into Bucky’s touch. His shoulders slumped as he relaxed and waited for Bucky’s next order. “Tell Sir what you need, honey.”

Eyebrows furrowing, Tony tried to find the right words and when he couldn’t, he whimpered and wrapped himself around Bucky and hid his face against Bucky’s chest. Grinning into Tony’s hair, Bucky hugged him close and rubbed his back. 

“Feelin’ a little overwhelmed, Anthony?” Tony nodded into Bucky’s chest, fingers tightening in Bucky’s shirt. “I’m not surprised. You’ve been running yourself ragged. I was gonna give you one more day and then Sir was gonna fetch you for a break.”

Tony tried to wiggle even closer to Bucky and tipped his face up to rest his chin on Bucky’s chest. “So loud. Too much.”

“I know, honey. I know. Sir is gonna help you find that quiet place. Does that sound good?”

Tony smiled at Bucky and nodded. Bucky started to ask for a verbal response, but the look on Tony’s face combined with his very apparent fatigue changed his mind. “Do you want to speak at all, Anthony?”

Pulling away from Bucky, Tony’s eyes shifted to the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself again and quickly shook his head. Bucky reached out for Tony and tugged him back into his arms. He kissed Tony’s forehead and hugged him again. 

“That’s fine, honey.” Bucky pet Tony’s hair and thought of what would be the best way to let Tony stay silent. Tony usually was very vocal in bed and when they played, so finding the right solution was key. 

Bucky held onto Tony and let his hands continue to roam over his body and got an idea. They all knew how to sign since there were times Clint preferred not to wear his hearing aids. “Do you think you could sign for me?’

Tony nodded and let out a low hum of pleasure as Bucky’s fingers carded through the tangled, greasy strands of his hair. Taking a step back, Bucky looked Tony over. There were smudges of grease along his cheek and chin and there were new tears in his shirt. “First things first. How long since you showered, Anthony?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed as he tried to find the answer. Bucky just smiled and let him think a minute before prompting him. “Sign it, Anthony. And be honest.”

Nodding again, Tony looked down at the floor and slowly signed that it had been five days. 

“It’s okay, Anthony. Just means we’re gonna take a quick shower before I collar you and we do anything else.”

Tony frowned and it looked like he was thinking about bolting. Before he could even take another step, Bucky stepped into his space and with a finger under Tony’s chin, tipped his face up. 

“Now, now, Anthony. I know you want to get right to it, but I want you clean and fresh and not thinking about anythin’ but me and my hands and mouth and doing what you’re told. Understood?”

The nod Tony gave Bucky was just a quick jerk of his head, but Bucky was glad for even that. He took Tony’s hand and led him to the bathroom. He had Tony sit down on the toilet and after a quick kiss on the cheek, he went to turn on the water and let it warm up. He had just stripped off his shirt when JARVIS got his attention. 

“Sergeant, sir’s heart rate and breathing have become rapid and shallow.”

“Shit!” Bucky turned and found Tony stiff, hands fisted on his thighs, trying to breathe. Crouching down so he could he meet Tony’s eyes, Bucky tried to draw his attention. “Anthony, eyes on me. Only on me, now. Sir should have told you he was going to turn the water on. It’s okay, honey. You just look right at me, now.”

Tony looked up, eyes darting around the room searching for an exit, and Bucky tried to remain calm himself. Panicking now would do neither of them any favors. Reaching out, and making his gestures big and obvious, Bucky took Tony’s hands and brought them to his mouth for a kiss before saying anything. “Good, Anthony. So good for me.You make Sir so proud with how well you listen. Just keep those beautiful brown eyes on me. I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to stay right here.”

As Tony started to calm down, Bucky stood and pulled Tony up with him, making sure to keep Tony’s attention on him. “Have you been having nightmares, honey?”

Eyes filling with tears, Tony nodded slowly and started to pull away from Bucky. 

“Oh, no you don’t. You’re staying right here with me. I’m going to hug you now, okay?”

Tony inched closer and let Bucky wrap his arms around him. Bucky’s hold was loose at first, but as Tony’s arms came around him, Bucky tightened his grip and pulled tony closer. “I’m going to make this as quick as possible. Okay, honey?”

Tony nodded into Bucky’s chest and let Bucky strip him and lead him into the large shower. Bucky stepped under the water first before grabbing one of the removable shower heads and moving it towards Tony. 

Testing the water on himself and finding it nice and warm, Bucky settled into his Dom headspace and got Tony’s attention. “Arms out, palms up, Anthony.”

Once Tony had held out his arms, Bucky held the shower head over his palms. “Temperature good?”

Tony nodded and Bucky drew the showerhead up one arm and over Tony’s shoulders and chest and down his other arm. “Good, Anthony. I’m going to reattach this now and you’re going to come over here and I’m going to get you clean. Understood?”

When Tony signed, “yes, sir,” Bucky smiled and let out the breath he’d been holding. As soon as he had the showerhead back where it belonged, Tony shifted into Bucky’s space, head tucked into Bucky’s neck. 

“My Anthony is such a good boy. He listens to Sir so well.” 

Tony shuddered in Bucky’s arms, his own arms coming up slowly to circle Bucky’s waist. As Tony drew designs on Bucky’s back, Bucky picked up a loofah and got Tony’s body scrubbed clean. “Ready for me to wash your hair?”

Bucky felt Tony stiffen and shake his head. Bucky rubbed his back and pressed his lips to his temple. “Okay, we’ll give it a minute. Has Sir ever let the water get in your face?” Tony shook his head again and Bucky added, “that’s right. Now tip your head back for me, Anthony. Promise I’ll be quick.”

Doing as he was told, Tony tipped his head back and Bucky quickly got the shampoo in and out of his hair and shut the water off. As soon as the sound of the water stopped, Tony relaxed and rested his head back on Bucky’s chest. Bucky let him stay there a moment before walking them out of the shower and dried off. Tony smiled as Bucky moved the towel over him and waited patiently for Bucky to give him the order to dry sir off before starting.

“Alright, Anthony. Come dry me off.”

Tony eagerly took the towel from Bucky’s hand and dried his Dom from head to toe. Tony knelt to dry his legs, and Bucky shivered when he felt the press of lips against his hip. When Tony stood to get at Bucky’s hair, he laughed as Tony ruffled the towel over his head to get Bucky’s hair dry. 

“You can leave that damp, Anthony. I’m going to pull it back.”

Bucky took the towel from Tony and tossed it in the hamper. Taking a long look at his sub, Bucky was already feeling better about how Tony looked. His shoulders were relaxed and loose and there was already less tension around his eyes. 

Leading Tony out of the bathroom, Bucky sat him down on the bed and knelt in front of him, one hand on Tony’s knee. “You stay right here, honey. Sir is going to get you some sweats and we’ll get started. Okay?”

Tony frowned and looked ready to argue so Bucky waited. When Tony remained silent, Bucky stood and moved to their dressers. He pulled out soft grey sweatpants and a black tank top for Tony and just a pair of black sweatpants for himself. When Tony needed comfort like this, he liked skin on skin contact and to see as much of Bucky as possible. 

Bucky slipped on his sweats and pulled his hair back before laying Tony’s clothes on the bed next to him. Tony looked up at Bucky, curiosity shining from his eyes. He quickly signed, “sir?”

“Sir has an idea.” Bucky bent down and quickly kissed Tony. “I would like to finish the book I was reading, so we are going to get one of the special pillows and you’re going to kneel at my feet ‘til I’m done.” 

Tony smiled and bounced a little on the bed. Bucky was glad to see Tony smile about what they were going to do. “I think my Anthony likes that idea. You’re also going to wear a plug for Sir.” 

Leaning forward, Tony pressed his forehead into Bucky’s stomach and pressed a sneaky kiss to Bucky’s abs. Bucky rested his hand on the back of Tony’s neck and gave a gentle squeeze. “And after I’ve finished my book, I think I might just bend you over the back of the couch and fuck you ‘til I finally get a sound out of that pretty mouth.”

As soon as Bucky finished speaking, Tony was off the bed and on his knees at Bucky’s side. Bucky chuckled and ran a hand through Tony’s hair, fingers scratching his scalp. “I’d say you’re feeling good about this scene. Is that right, Anthony?”

Lifting his hands, Tony signed, “yes, yes, yes!” He leaned against Bucky’s legs again and nuzzled into his thigh. 

“Look at me, Anthony.” Tony looked up at Bucky, waiting for Bucky’s next order. “Good. I’m going to get our supplies. You get on the bed, on all fours, and face the door. I want to see that ass when I’m done.”

Letting go of Tony’s hair, Bucky turned on his heel without looking and strode to the closet. He knew Tony would follow his orders. Tony needed them today and he wanted Bucky to help make the world go away for a bit. 

In the closet, Bucky found Tony’s collar and took a minute to just look at the leather in his hand and take a few breaths for himself. He wanted to ensure this was a good scene for Tony and that it gave him what he needed. Next was the lube and a cock ring and the special pillow they had bought, meant for kneeling for longer periods of time. The last thing Bucky took out was a plug. He picked one that a little smaller than what he normally used on Tony, but since Tony would be wearing it for a while as a reminder of what was to come later, it was perfect.

Going back into the bedroom, Bucky saw that Tony had followed his orders to the letter. “Look at you, Anthony. So good for sir.”

Tony shivered at Bucky’s praise and a small whine escaped his lips. Bucky walked toward the bed, making sure to deliberately make noise as he went. He dropped the pillow next to the pile of Tony’s clothes and set the plug, ring, and lube near Tony’s right hand. 

Leaning over Tony, Bucky laid his collar between his hands where Tony could see it. “You’re so good for me, honey. I’m going to put your collar on soon. But we need to get that cock ring on you first, don’t we?”

Tony nodded quickly and Bucky chuckled. “My eager Anthony. Do you like the one I picked? Such a nice scarlet color. Matches your collar and looks so pretty around your cock.”

Another nod and Bucky was grabbing the crimson silicone and getting it on Tony. Once the cock ring was settled around the base of Tony’s cock, Bucky gave him a few strokes, enjoying the way Tony’s cock was beginning to harden. “Wonderful, Anthony.” 

As he moved to stand behind Tony again, Bucky kept one hand on him, wanting to give Tony that reassurance of being present. When he was behind Tony, he gripped his ass with both hands, just enjoying the way his sub was so pliant in his hands and trusted him to take care of him. He massaged both cheeks before spreading Tony open. “I love this gorgeous ass, honey.” He let his thumbs just graze over Tony’s hole and smirked at the reaction he got. 

Tony jerked and pushed back into Bucky’s touch. “So eager, honey. Sir is going to take care of you.” Letting go of Tony, Bucky grabbed for the lube and poured some over his fingers. “Gonna open you up, Anthony and put my plug in this pretty ass.”

There was another whimper and Bucky swore he heard a whispered, “please.”

With one hand on Tony’s hip to keep him still, Bucky traced one metal finger around the puckered muscle, pressing just lightly. “Do you have any idea how exquisite you are like this, Anthony. So open and receptive for me.”

Bucky pushed just the tip of one metal digit inside and Tony moaned and rocked back, trying to get more. “That’s it, Anthony. Rock back on my finger. I want to see.”

Doing as he was told, Tony pushed back as Bucky pressed forward. It was only a minute before Tony was taking Bucky’s finger up to the second knuckle. Bucky watched his sub fuck himself on his finger for a few seconds before pulling out and reaching for the lube. Tony’s cock was hard and leaking between his legs, so before going back to Tony’s ass, Bucky stroked the hot hard length a few times and kissed a trail down Tony’s spine. 

Tony tried to thrust into Bucky’s hand, but a quick smack on the ass had him stopping. “Not yet, honey. I’ve still got to get this plug inside you. You don’t get to come until I fuck you over the couch.”

Tony let out a frustrated huff and Bucky gave his ass another smack. “Behave, Anthony. Sir wants to let you come today.” Tony’s head drooped between his shoulders and Bucky rolled his eyes at his theatrics. “You’ve been so good for me so far, honey. Everything still green?”

Tony lifted his hand and gave a thumbs up and Bucky felt better. “Good. Two fingers now. Then the plug.”

When Bucky pressed inside Tony with two fingers, he watched them disappear inside his sub and let out a groan of his own. “Fuck, honey. You look so good. Can’t wait to plug you and get your collar on. You always look so perfect on your knees for me.”

Bucky could see Tony’s fingers were clenched around the bedspread and he continued to let out little whimpers and sighs as Bucky worked him open. 

Once Tony was loose enough, Bucky removed his fingers and reached for the plug. “Time for the plug, honey. Are you ready?”

Tony gave another thumbs up and Bucky smiled. “Good boy, Anthony.” Spreading lube over the plug, Bucky started to work it inside Tony. “Rock back for me, Anthony.” Tony did and Bucky smoothed his free hand down Tony’s flank. “Good, Anthony. So good for me.”

Each time Bucky praised him, Tony let out a sigh and shivered. As the plug spread Tony open, Bucky could feel his own cock taking an interest. Bucky took a few deep breaths to regain some control. Reaching down he pressed the heel of his hand to the base of his cock and groaned. Once the plug was settled inside Tony, Bucky kissed the base of Tony’s spine once before trailing more kisses over Tony’s back. 

Hands moving over Tony’s shoulders and down his chest, Bucky took his cock in his hand and just held it in a loose grip. “Do you have any idea how much I want you, Anthony? I’m so hard, but we’re going to wait. Sir needs you nice and relaxed and happy.”

Bucky could feel Tony working hard not to rut into his hand and he was proud. “So good, honey.” Bucky let go of Tony’s cock and picked up his collar. “Turn around now, and sit facing me.”

Tony turned and sat and bounced on the bed, eyes big and bright as he gazed up at Bucky. When he settled down, he bit his lip and tried to look more submissive. Lifting his hands, he signed, “please, sir?”

“I do love when you ask so nicely, Anthony. Chin up.” Tony lifted his chin so Bucky could buckle his collar. Once it was on, Bucky took the tag between his fingers and stroked over the words marking Tony as his. “Good boy. Feels better already, doesn’t it?”

Head bobbing up and down in agreement, Tony started to slide off the bed to his knees, but Bucky stopped him. “Pants and shirt first, Anthony.”

Tony pouted, but let Bucky dress him. After he got the tank top over Tony’s head, Bucky cupped his cheek and kissed him soft and slow. As the kiss continued, it grew heated and Bucky slipped his tongue between Tony’s lips and hauled him against his body. Tony whimpered against Bucky’s mouth and clutched at his arms. Bucky pulled away from Tony’s lips and kissed along his jaw to his neck. 

With great reluctance, Bucky pulled away from Tony with one last kiss. “Kneel for me, Anthony.”

Tony knelt and Bucky slid a hand into his hair. Tony moaned at the feel of Bucky’s fingers along his scalp and leaned into Bucky’s side. Bucky grabbed the lube and stuck it in his pocket and reached for the kneeling pillow next. “Hands out.”

He deposited the pillow in Tony’s hands and once he was sure Tony had a good grip, he gave his next order. “Up, Anthony and follow me.”

Bucky walked toward the door, knowing Tony would follow. When they reached the library, he led Tony to the sofa and said, “set the pillow down right here, honey. You’re going to kneel right at Sir’s feet while he finishes the last three chapters. Do you remember how to safeword when you’re not talking?”

Tony neatly set the pillow where Bucky had indicated and nodded. Bucky waited to see if Tony would demonstrate how to safeword and when he didn’t, Bucky ordered, “show me, Anthony. I know you just want to get to it, but I need to know you’ll tell me if you need to stop.”

Blushing, Tony gave another nod and reached over and pinched Bucky’s thigh hard. 

Bucky winced and leaned over to kiss Tony on the cheek. “Thank you, Anthony. Now kneel.”

Tony slid gracefully to his knees on the pillow and folded his hands in his lap in front of him. Bucky takes a moment to appreciate the sight of Tony, head bowed, kneeling on the pillow for him. He quickly went and grabbed a bottle of water and at the last second, he also took the bowl of snacks he’d been planning on eating. Setting the bowl and water aside, Bucky took his seat and felt warm all over as Tony leaned into him and wrapped an arm around his leg. 

Hand sinking back into soft brown curls, Bucky massaged along Tony’s scalp for a minute, nails scratching lightly over the skin. When he felt Tony relax and still even further, he let himself pick up his book. He knew the last three chapters would go by quickly and he hoped it would be enough time for Tony to sink into a good headspace. 

It turned out, that when his beautiful sub was pressed against him and, every so often, nuzzling his thigh, three chapters could feel like 30. As soon as he finished the last page, Bucky tossed the book down on the opposite end of the couch and tightened his hold in Tony’s hair. A quiet, high pitched whine escaped Tony’s throat before he buried his face in Bucky’s thigh. 

“Jesus, Anthony. I’m going to have to reread those chapters.”

Tony peeked up at Bucky and had the sense to try and look a little apologetic. Bucky released his grip on Tony’s hair and grabbed the water bottle. He took a sip himself and started to hold the bottle to Tony’s lips before stopping and pulling back. “Anthony, color?”

Sighing, Tony leaned back enough so Bucky could see him sign, “green, sir.”

Bucky held the bottle to Tony’s lips, careful not to spill any on him. Once he was sure Tony had gotten a few swallows, Bucky pulled the bottle away and set it aside. “Very good, Anthony. I’ve some almonds and blueberries here, and we’re going to share.”

Tony’s brow furrowed and he eventually signed. “How many, sir?”

Bucky thought a moment. As stressed as Tony had been there was no way he had eaten much of anything. “12 almonds and 15 blueberries.”

Frowning, Tony began signing again. “Six of each?”

“It’s not a negotiation, Anthony. Twelve almonds and twelve blueberries.” Taking Tony’s chin in his fingers, Bucky made him look up and meet his eyes. “And after each third one, Sir will give you a treat.”

Tony’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout, but he signed, “yes, sir,” and twisted on the pillow so Bucky could feed him more easily.

“Good boy, Anthony.” Bucky chose two almonds and a blueberry from the bowl and held them in one hand. He was hoping that by rewarding his sub with a few kisses and touches he could get Tony to finish the whole bowl.

Holding the first almond to Tony’s lips, Bucky said, “open.” Tony did and gently took the almond from Bucky’s fingers. “Good, Anthony.”

Tony ate the remaining almond and the blueberry with no fuss and when Bucky dipped down to kiss him, he could taste hints of blueberry juice. “Ready for the next three?”

Nodding quickly, Tony leaned up a little on his knees, wanting to be closer to his dom. Bucky took another handful. Holding out a blueberry, he smirked. “I’m tempted to just give you blueberries, honey. They taste so good on your lips.”

Holding the blueberry between his teeth, Tony looked Bucky right in the eye as he bit into it. A little bit of juice landed on his lips and Tony just let it linger there as he ate two more berries.

This time, when Bucky kissed Tony, it was hungry and needy, and he made sure to nip and suck at Tony’s lips and teased a little with his tongue. 

When Bucky pulled back, Tony was still leaning in, eyes closed, lips parted, red and puffy. Bucky fed him three almonds next and nibbled along Tony’s jaw before reaching down into Tony’s pants and taking hold of his cock. He stroked in long smooth motions, drinking in every little gasp and whimper Tony made. 

Taking his hand out of Tony’s pants, Bucky leaned back on the sofa and watched Tony try and figure out what he should do next. Bucky already had three more morsels ready when Tony started to look up at him. “Next three and you’re losing the shirt.”

Just as promised, after Tony ate the next three bites, Bucky removed his tank top. Bucky let out a low whistle before using his metal hand to stroke over Tony’s chest and pinch his nipples. Tony started to close his eyes, but Bucky stopped him. “Ah, ah. Eyes on me, Anthony. I like watching your face when I touch you.” 

Tony opened his eyes and bit his bottom lip as Bucky pinched one nipple hard. When Bucky moved to the other nipple, Tony squeaked and started to back away before stopping himself. Bucky noticed and decided to reward Tony with a kiss. “Very good, Anthony. I think I’m going to get rid of the pants next. See how desperate I can make you before fucking you.”

Bucky continued feeding Tony and once he was naked and kneeling before him, it was not difficult to fill Tony’s thoughts with nothing but Bucky’s lips and soft touches. As Tony took each nut and berry from his fingers, he started to get bold. He started to linger over each morsel Bucky fed, teeth scraping over the pads of his fingers. 

Bucky let Tony get away with his teasing for a couple rounds. When Bucky held the last three blueberries in his palm, he got an idea. Sliding his foot between Tony’s legs, he started stroking his balls and along the underside of his cock. They were just barely there touches and when Bucky stopped, he watched Tony hump the air searching for more contact. 

“Beautiful, Anthony. Absolutely breathtaking.” Bucky made a show of looking into the empty bowl and grinned. “Guess what, honey?”

Tony had his head resting back on Bucky’s thigh and spoke before he realized what he was doing. “What, sir?” His voice was hoarse, but he smiled up at Bucky and waited. 

“You ate every single almond and blueberry.” Tony beamed. “And now I get to hear your voice. Sir is very pleased, indeed.”

“Thank you, sir. May I?”

Bucky had an idea what Tony wanted, but now that he was vocal again, Bucky wanted to hear him ask. “May you what, Anthony?”

Tony blushed. “May I have another kiss...please?”

Happy to hear tony’s voice, Bucky ignored Tony not saying, sir, and patted his lap. “Come sit on my lap and I’ll give you a couple.”

Scrambling up onto the couch, Tony straddled Bucky and waited. Stroking along Tony’s thighs and up his sides, Bucky cupped the nape of Tony’s neck and pulled him close for his kisses. “My Anthony.” A quick peck on the lips, “so handsome.” A kiss on Tony’s jaw. “So good.” Bucky sucked a mark on Tony’s chest and palmed his ass. 

“Ah! Sir! Please! More.” Tony’s back arched and he held tight to Bucky. 

Bucky squeezed Tony’s ass and his fingers dipped between the crease to find the plug nestled there. Gripping the base of the plug, Bucky pressed it into Tony. 

Tony moaned and rocked his hips into Bucky’s. Bucky had been hard since the moment Tony knelt for him and he could feel the damp spot on his pants getting bigger the more Tony rut against him. 

Cupping Tony’s cheek, Bucky pulled him down for another searing kiss. As he licked into Tony’s mouth, Bucky rocked the plug a little more into Tony before pulling it out just a little. Tony keened and nibbled at Bucky’s collarbone. Bucky pushed the plug back in and fucked Tony with it until Tony began to gasp and beg. 

“Please, sir. Fuck me. Please. I need it. Need your cock.”

Bucky bit Tony’s lower lip and twisted the plug, finding Tony’s prostate without a problem. “I know, Anthony. Tell me where. Where do you need my cock?”

Tony whined and ground his hips into Bucky’s again. “In my ass, sir. Need to feel you. Need you to fill me up and make me yours. Please, sir. Need your cock inside me.”

Bucky let go of the plug and rubbed Tony’s back. “Sir is going to give you exactly what you need.” He patted Tony on the thigh to get his attention. “Go and bend over the arm of the couch, Anthony.”

Tony was up and out of Bucky’s lap in a flash and once he was in position, Bucky stood and moved behind him. He shucked his pants and draped himself over Tony’s back, hard cock nudging the base of the plug as he rolled his hips into Tony’s backside. Tony gasped and pushed back. 

“Please, sir, please.”

Bucky nipped at the top of Tony’s ear. “God, I love hearing you beg, Anthony. I’m gonna just slide right inside you.”

Standing up, Bucky gently removed the plug and watched Tony’s hole flutter a moment before slicking himself up and starting to press inside. “Ready, Anthony?”

“Yes, sir, yes! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Wanna feel it for days.”

Just as he promised, Bucky slid into Tony in one smooth stroke. When he bottomed out, he paused and just looked down at the man beneath him. Tony’s skin was littered with scars from various experiments and missions and every single one was beautiful. Bucky traced over a few with his finger, just wanting to feel the way they marked Tony’s skin. 

“Still with me, honey?”

The only response Bucky got was a drawn out moan, so he pulled out, just a little. “What happened to all my nice verbal responses?”

Bucky slammed back inside Tony and waited. “So good, sir. Thank you, sir.”

Covering Tony’s body with his once again, Bucky fucked into him with shallow thrusts while he kissed his way down Tony’s spine, laving his tongue over a few more scars. “Feel so good around my cock, Anthony. You were made for this. My Anthony. So beautiful.”

Tony stiffened and let out a cry. Bucky paused mid thrust. “Color, Anthony.” Tony’s body jerked and a sob escaped his lips. Bucky was almost completely sure it was just Tony finally letting go, but he needed to hear confirmation. “Anthony, I need a color.”

“Green, sir. Very very green.” Tony’s voice wavered since he was still crying, but he sounded content.

Bucky began to fuck Tony again, but at a slower, more drawn out pace. He reached underneath Tony and took the cock ring off, but left the hard leaking length untouched. “Good boy, Anthony.”

“Thank you, sir. Could you, I mean, would you…”

“Could I what, honey?”

Tony choked out another sob before answering. “Call me yours again. Please, sir?”

Bucky smiled and bent down so his mouth was right at Tony’s ear. “My Anthony. My beautiful, wonderful, Anthony. So good for me.”

Tony shuddered and clenched down on Bucky’s cock as the words washed over him. Bucky cursed and held onto Tony’s hips. “I’m so close, honey. I’m gonna come in your ass, fill you up and make sure you know you’re mine.”

The moment he felt he was close, Bucky started stroking Tony’s cock in time with his thrusts. “You’re going to come with me, Anthony. Because you’re all mine and I want you to fall apart with me.”

“Yes, sir. Yes, please. ‘M so close. Won’t last much longer.” 

Tony’s words shot straight through Bucky and his hips jerked. “Fuck, honey. I love you so much. You’re so good for me. My Anthony.”

Leaning forward one last time, Bucky covered Tony’s hands with his and fucked into him hard and fast, growling in his ear, “come for me, Anthony. Show me what a good boy you are. Sir is gonna come when you do.”

Tony cried out and came, fingers spasming in Bucky’s. His head drooped forward and he moaned low in his throat. Bucky’s orgasm was triggered by Tony’s and he pressed a soft kiss to the back of Tony’s neck and let go of his hands to gently caress Tony’s chest and sides. 

“Perfect, honey. Absolutely perfect. So very good for me.”

Carefully pulling out, Bucky kept his hands on Tony and continued praising him in a soft voice. Bucky got his arms around Tony and lifted him in a bridal carry and brought him over to the couch. As they sat together, Tony started to tremble, so Bucky took the blanket off the back of the couch and covered them both. 

“Talk to me, honey. Are you okay?”

Bucky felt the brush of Tony’s lips on his neck and leaned back into the couch. “I’m okay, sir. Feel so good. Thank you for taking care of me. It’s so nice and quiet now.”

“I’m glad. We’re going to stay here a little longer before we get dressed.”

Tony snuggled closer and tucked his head under Bucky’s chin. “Si-Bucky?”

“Yes, Tony?”

“I like when you hold me too. Feels safe and….warm.”

Bucky tucked the blanket around them more and kissed the top of Tony’s head. “I’m glad, Tony. I only ever want you to feel good things when we’re like this. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Bucky.”

They sat there together and Bucky had just begun to drift off when Tony started to get antsy and wiggle in Bucky’s lap. As Bucky started to lose his grip on Tony, he jerked to attention and quickly hauled Tony close again.

“Tony! What are you doing?”

Tony started to giggle and untangled himself from Bucky so he could stand. “Sorry, I can feel your cum leaking out of my ass and it was getting uncomfortable, but I was also really happy in your lap and didn’t want to ruin the moment and now I have and-” 

Bucky stood and cut him off with a kiss. “It’s fine, Tony. Next time, maybe, just tell me, okay?” Tony nodded and Bucky reached for his hand. “Let’s go get cleaned up and see how long it takes to convince Steve to help us get dirty again.”

As they dressed, Bucky could see Tony was itching to say something. “Tony? Something you want to tell me?”

Tony got his shirt over his head and blushed. “Kind of?”

Leading him over to the elevator, Bucky leaned back against the wall and did his best not to immediately leap forward as the cold metal touched his skin. “Kind of?”

Crowding into Bucky’s space, Tony leaned against his chest. “You know how on the guest floor there are a bunch of empty rooms with nothing in them?”

“Yeah. What about them?”

“Well, I was thinking that we could take some walls down and turn them into a giant playroom. I’d add security, of course, so no one we didn’t want in there could get in. I love playing in our room, but sometimes after we’ve finished it’s such a pain in the ass getting the sheets changed and putting everything away.”

Draping an arm over Tony’s shoulders, Bucky thought about the idea. “I think that’s a fantastic idea, sweetheart. Would you want me and Steve to help design it?”

“I’d like that a lot, actually. Especially your input, Bucky. Since you’re our dom, you’ll know best what will work for all of us.”

The elevator stopped on their floor and Bucky and Tony ducked into their bedroom to do a quick clean up and change clothes. When they came out, they started walking towards Steve’s studio, intent on making him forget what he was painting. 

When they reached the door, Bucky stopped Tony with a hand on his arm. “Would you feel comfortable allowing Phil and Clint access to the playroom?”

Tony did not have to think long. He’d known for awhile about Phil and Clint’s relationship and since he, Steve, and Clint were subs, they sometimes talked about it over coffee and bad movies. “If you and Steve were okay with it, I would like to let them have access.”

Bucky beamed. “I’d like that too, Tony. Phil and I have talked a few times as well about maybe planning something together for you, Steve, and Clint. As long as all three of you were okay with it.”

“Really? That would be amazing, Bucky!” 

Laughing, Bucky knocked on the door to the studio and pulled Tony close for a kiss. “I think so too. I think Steve would enjoy it as well.”

They heard a distant, “come in!” 

Bucky opened the door and Tony stopped him before going in. “I think he would too.”


End file.
